The Unknown Truth
by Cherry6
Summary: Harry has a sister? And she's a princess? She hates Draco, but does she? Voldemort hasn't been seen in a few years, and he's back! But why? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! MODIFIED!
1. The Mysterious Girl From The Forbidden F...

Where am I? thought Draco, looking around in the darkness.  
  
"Come on, Draco," whispered a girl, to his left. Her face was a blur and Draco squinted trying to get a better look of her.  
  
"But-" he said, hesitating to go to the dark tunnel only lit by a single torch in his hand. The girl put her hand on his shoulder and her hand fell. Draco turned around. There was blood on her back, she's been stabbed with a knife. She then fell backwards into an endless pit. She reached her hand out.  
  
"Draco!!!!" she screamed. He tried to grasp her hand, but only to hit the air. She fell and fell until her face disappeared ino the darkness.  
  
"No!!!!!!" yelled Draco. He turned around, feeling a presence behind him. He felt tears form in his eyes. "She's gone.." he said under his breath. He was then stuck with a piercing knife sending needles throught his body.  
  
Draco suddenly stood up in his bed, gasping for air. It was just a dream, he thought. He wipd off bits of sweat off his forehead. He scrambled out of his bed in the darkness and pu a robe on, which had his wand in one of the pockets. He opened the window, feeling the breeze sweep through the room. He sighed. He took a broom from two years ago, that his father gave him. He rode it out of the window and landed at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Why am I keep having this dream, he pondered. He walked around with his broom in his hand about the dream that kept disturbing him at night and occuping his thoughts during the day. He then heard a rumble behind the bushes. He jumped.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked in his most hoarse voice. He squinted his eyes trying to look through the darkness. "Who the damn is there?" Draco was about to walk away thinking it was just an animal.  
  
But then a girl ran towards him, looking behind her, not seeing Draco, she slammed into him and fell back. The girl had long hair that reached her waist, but was all tangled up, making her look like a mad women. Her arms and legs were scratced, and her shirt and jeans were torn and ragged as her feet were bare. Her face was pale with fear. She panted, putting her hand to her side. There was blood dripping and her clothes were full of blood from her wound.  
  
"Watch where the hell you're going!" yelled Draco, getting up. The girl quickly got up.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled the girl, frantically. "Get out of my way!"  
  
"Make me!" yelled Draco. And then on instinct the girl moved her hand to her the side as if shooeing away a fly. Then Draco flew to the side. He blinked. What the hell?  
  
q The girl then took Draco's broom and then flew into the air.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Draco. The girl flew about ten feet above the ground, but then her broom started to plummet towards the ground.  
  
She tried to steer it, but it kept going down. She then just fell of the broom. Draco ran towards her. She just pushed past him, and limped slowly towards the castle. Draco saw something glittering on the grass wet with dew. He picked it up and quickly put it in his pocket. He ran after the girl, ready to yell at her for pushing him to the side, but also curious about how.  
  
"Hey!" said Draco, putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to the side, glaring at him. Her face was now wet with tears and stained with a little bit with blood. She cringed when she stepped her right leg.  
  
Then her face relaxed and then she fell to the ground. Draco bent down shaking the girl. He picked her up in his arms, not paying any attention to the blood being stained onto his robes. He ran towads his broom and put the girl on it and then rode it to the Hospital Wing. A few windows opened watching him ride up into the sky.  
  
"What's happening out here?" asked Professor McGonaglle, opening the window, very irratated. "Mr. Malfoy, where do you think you're going?" Draco just kept on flying towards the Hospital Wing. He opened the window and flew in. Professor Dumbledore and Madamn Promfree (name?) were already in there, being notified by Professor McGonaglle, where he was heading.  
  
Draco sat her on one of the beds. He then slumped into a chair and fell into a deep sleep before anything could be answered. 


	2. The New War

Got to go see Professor Dumbledore...thought Jade in her sleep. She flickered her eyes and then opened them. She looked around. Probably, the Hospital Wing. She looked to her side and saw Draco sleeping in a chair. She stood up slowly as her side stung where the potion was applied.  
  
"Good Morning," said the girl, tapping Draco on the shoulder. Draco jumped.  
  
He glared at her; he isn't a morning person. "You owe me a new broom," he said coldly. His broom sat in the corner all-weak and about to be broken in two.  
  
"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "Whatever! Where's Headmaster Dumbledore?" Right then, Professor Dumbledore came in.  
  
"Good morning. Have a nice rest?" asked Professor Dumbledore to them both. They both nodded. The girl sat back on her bed. "Jadeline, I presume."  
  
"Ha, ha!" said Draco, laughing his head off. "Your name is Jadeline?" Jadeline shot him a look. She put her hand into the air and there form a fireball, about the size of a baseball. Draco stopped laughing.  
  
"Please, Princess Jadeline, he's a student here," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"You can call him whatever you want, sir, but to me he's a bloody git," said Jadeline. She could tell how people were just by how they acted, just like that. What a pest, thought Jadeline. Draco gave her a cold glare.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you may leave," said Professor Dumbledore. "Classes would be starting in about 2 hours." Draco got up and left giving Jadeline a last cold stare.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore," said Jadeline looking down. "I would like to ask for a favor."  
  
"Anything, Princess Jadeline," he said, bowing.  
  
"Oh, please, Headmaster Dumbledore, don't bother with that nonsense," she said, blushing.  
  
"Where has your accent gone?" he asked.  
  
"My accent?" she asked. "Oh, I have been in America for about 4 years as a muggle. It's quite marvelous there."  
  
"And what happened to your lovely red hair, from your mother?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I had to change it so I wouldn't be spotted so easily. I changed it to my father's hair color..."  
  
"So what is the favor you ask for?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"To go to school here," said Jadeline. "I wish to be in 6th year, even though I am supposed to be in 5th since of my age. I have already finished all my training and school work and such a long time ago."  
  
"I would not ask why," said Professor Dumbledore, "Since I know it's for a good reason."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore," said Jadeline bowing.  
  
"Any your belongings?" asked Professor Dumbledore. Jade maneuvered her hand around and beside her was a small trunk, which was black and had a red dragon on it. "I would introduce you during lunch. Until then you may look around."  
  
"Thank you so much," said Jadeline, jumping with glee. Professor Dumbledore headed out the door.  
  
"Is it still beautiful, the kingdom?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Headmaster Dumbledore," said Jadeline, the glint in her eyes fading away. Professor Dumbledore nodded and left Jadeline alone to figure things out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table, having gone to his room and changed from his bloodstained robe. "Draco, people said you were with another girl," said Pansy, clinging to his arm. "It isn't true, is it?"  
  
"No!" exclaimed Draco. "She's a bloody muggle. And get off of me." He pushed her hand away from his arm.  
  
"Hmph!" said Pansy and turned away from Draco talking to another person.  
  
"Students!" said Dumbledore's booming voice filled the Great Hall where once everyone was talking about what has happened the night before. Well, a girl being carried by Draco on a broom, bleeding to death is something to be curious about. The hall went silent thinking that Dumbledore would have the answer to their questions. "We have a new American transfer student, joining us. Her name is Jadeline. Treat her as any other student. She has just been sorted into... uh... Gryffindor."  
  
Obvious, those mudblood lovers, thought Draco. The doors flung open and there stood a girl in a black robe with red borders.  
  
"Whoa," said Draco under his breath. Jadeline looked incredibly different from the night before. Her raven hair was combed down and was straight, flowing behind her. She had muggle clothes under her robe, making it if she was a muggle born. One of her eye was red while the other was gray.  
  
She gently walked towards Professor Dumbledore apologizing for being late. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She always used to being stared at four years ago, but she forgot and felt uncomfortable. She then started towards the Gryffindor table and looked for a seat. She found one next to a red headed boy, staring in awe at her. She sat down and then the Great Hall went back into an uproar. The food appeared and everyone started to eat making gossip about Jadeline and what happened last night.  
  
"Oh my gosh, did she put a spell on those eyes of hers? How pathetic!" said Pansy to Draco. Draco kept staring at her, as many other boys were. "Draco!"  
  
"What?" asked Draco, annoyed.  
  
"What are you looking at her for?" asked Pansy, a little bit of jealousy in her voice.  
  
Draco didn't reply and stopped staring at her and started eating, but still glaring at her one in a while.  
  
"Um... I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione, breaking the silence between Harry, Ron, and her. "This is Ron Wealsy and this is Harry Potter." She pointed to Harry to her left and Ron beside Jade. Jade looked up when she said Harry Potter and looked Harry.  
  
"Yes, the Harry Potter," said Harry, not wanting another fanatic.  
  
"Oh, you just look like our fath-, I mean your father," said Jadeline, looking down.  
  
"My father?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, uh... my father knew him when he was young and had pictures," said Jade, quickly making up a lie.  
  
"Oh," said Harry, looking down.  
  
"You guys can call me Jade, I don't like being called Jadeline. Seems too formal."  
  
"So what year are you in?" asked Ron, with his mouth full. Hermione opened her mouth to yell at Ron, but just closed her mouth and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I skipped 4th year so I'm in 6th," said Jade.  
  
"We are too!" said Hermione.  
  
Great! She met the trio of mudblood lovers, thought Draco, glaring at them across the room.  
  
"Why does it feel like someone's looking at me?" asked Jade, blushing and hiding her face under hand.  
  
"`Cause you're beautiful," said Ron, still with his mouthful. Jadeline blushed even more.  
  
"You have to excuse him, Jade," said Hermione, "His brain is flying off somewhere."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Ron.  
  
"That'll probably be a permanent damage thing," said Hermione. Then they started in one of their quarrels.  
  
"So do you know anything else about my father?" asked Harry, curious. Ron and Hermione were bickering beside them.  
  
"Well, I don't know much about him. My parents were killed four and a half years ago," she said looking down. "So what class do we have first?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures," he said. After Hermione and Ron settled their fighting, they set off for their first class. Harry, Hermione, and Ron talked about their new year while Jadeline looked around at the beautiful scenery of Hogwarts. She pulled her attention to the professor of her first class at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hagrid!" she exclaimed, and excitedly ran towards him and gave him a heartful hug. He twirled her around, smiling. Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran trying to find out how they knew each other.  
  
"You two know each other?" asked Hermione when Hagrid set Jadeline down.  
  
"Of course," said Hagrid, messing up Jade's hair. Jade smiled. It's so great to be reunited with so many people again, thought Jade.  
  
"He came to America when I was staying there and well, I was his guide and we were great friends," said Jade, smiling her radiant smile. Draco walked behind them with his posse and other classmates joined the class.  
  
"Ahem. Okay, students, we will be looking at some Kerandiggers. They are very helpful in making a garden..." he started his lecture.  
  
"... And a thirty inch essay on why Kerandiggers can also be dangerous due by the end of this week," Hagrid finished his class.  
  
Jade sighed, looking up at the sky. I wish I could fly, she thought. She was really into Quidditch, and wished to play once more since she hadn't played in 3 years.  
  
"What's the matter, Jade," asked Hagrid, while the rest of the class walked to their next class, Potion with Syltherins.  
  
"I just miss my home," she said, looking at the grass under her feet.  
  
"Well, it was gorgeous there," he said. "Well, I have another class so I see you later, Jade." Jade walked towards the lake and sat on a branch on a tree. This place looks so much like home...  
  
She saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked beside the lake, and also Pansy and her friends. Jade jumped down from the tree. "Hey!" she spat in Draco's face.  
  
"Would you mind not spitting?" he barked, wiping his face.  
  
"Where is it?" she demanded.  
  
"Where's what?" he asked sarcastdly.  
  
"Come on, Draco. We have Potions next," said Pansy. Jade glared at Draco and the rest of his group. They backed away a few steps as if Jade was going to shoot fire out of her eyes. But there was definitely a glint of fire of fiery in her eyes and definietly in her red eye.  
  
"Give it back! Don't act stupid," said Jade. "Opps, my bad, you already are!"  
  
Draco glared at her tightening his hand into a fist. "Go away you freak!" yelled Pansy.  
  
"Shut up! This is none of your business!" yelled Jade. She was about to slap Jade, but then Draco grabbed her hand.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll be right there, you guys go to Potions," he said, and kissed her hand. Pansy smiled flirtatiously and walked away with a little spring in her step. Ah! Why the hell did i do that, thought Draco.  
  
Jade looked disgusted. He's alone. Now I get a fair chance without his goons around, she thought.  
  
"Please, just give me my locket," she said opening her hand waiting for him to put the locket in her hand.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said with a smirk. "Unless you mean this." He then took out the locket from his pocket and waved it in the air.  
  
Jade jumped for it, but she couldn't reach it for she was half a feet shorter then Draco. "Give it back!" yelled Jade.  
  
"Just try and get it, you mudblood," he said, smirking even wider. Jade stopped jumping and tightened her fist.  
  
"You'll be sorry!" she said, and punched him right in the stomach. The locket fell to the ground and Draco coughed as the wind got knocked out of him. "Don't mess with me." Draco got up and headed towards her with his wand. He was about to strike, but then he remembered he had Potions. He then grabbed Jade's arm and dragged her towards the castle and down to the Potions room.  
  
"Ow! Let go of me!" yelled Jade.  
  
"Hurry up! We're late," he said, running through the halls.  
  
"And you care because..." she said.  
  
Why do I care? he thought. He then let go of her hand and raced for the classroom with Jade tailing behind him.  
  
They entered the classroom, panting. Snape looked sharply up. "You're late! Twenty points from Gryffindor and five from Syltherin!"  
  
"That's not fair!" yelled Jade stomping up to him while Malfoy sat next to Crabbe, avoiding Pansy, who motioned him to sit next to her.  
  
"Sit down, now!" barked Snape.  
  
"No! That's favoritism!"  
  
"Another twenty points from Gryffindor," said Snape, glaring at Jade. Jade sat down, flushed. She sat in the way back as everyone stared at her. Draco turned around from his seat and gave Jade a glare with a smirk.  
  
***  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry walked away for lunch after a few more classes already have forgotten Jade. Jade walked silently around the school. She missed her other classes as she roamed around, greeting paintings, and looking at the marvelous architecture of the castle. She roamed around and found herself lost.  
  
Oh shoot! she thought. She then found herself in a tower. There was an opening to her left. She walked towards it and looked outside at the night sky.  
  
"So, trying to take over this place too?" asked a voice behind Jade. She jumped. She turned around, swiftly getting her robe to swish around.  
  
Jade ignored him and leaned against the window with the breeze washing across her face. She sighed. Draco leaned against the window next to her.  
  
The tower looked over the whole Forbidden Forest and the lake with the giant squid.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Jade, softly, forgetting that she was talking to Draco. She looked at Draco, he looked almost... nice. Jade smiled. "So you come here up a lot, Draco?"  
  
Draco was about to tell Jade to call her Malfoy as most people did, but he let her, because of the way she said his name... was heartfelt.  
  
He nodded. There was a minute of silence.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Jade, looking back outside. "About earlier today."  
  
Draco looked at Jade. Wow... she's beautiful... he thought. "It's okay. I get punched in the stomach everyday by a girl who's a feet shorter then me," he said sarcastically, but in a friendly tone. Jade laughed.  
  
She looked at Draco. Draco blushed when he saw her staring at him. She stepped closer to him, so there shoulders were about 5 inches apart.  
  
"So what happened last night?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh..." said Jade.  
  
"Are you... a princess, Jadeline?" asked Draco, curiously. Jade looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"I wish," she said (she's lying, duh).  
  
"Really?" asked Draco.  
  
Jade had a feeling she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't risk it. Jade nodded. "So this is your place?"  
  
"Yeah, let's me think, about stuff..." he said, looking out the window. Why did she change the subject, he thought, she must be hiding something. Jade stared at Draco and had a weird feeling inside her, but a good feeling. Draco looked at Jade, there's eyes locked. Draco leaned closer. When their lips about an inch away, Jade pulled away from him and blushed.  
  
"Well, I better be off," said Jade, walking towards the door.  
  
"Let me guess, to be with Potter-Drok, Weasle, and that Mudblood," said Draco, followed by a laugh (a mean one). Jade turned around and glared at him.  
  
"Oh shut up, Draco," she said, and walked downstairs and left Draco behind to think of what he almost done.  
  
"Good night," said Draco, under his breath.  
  
Jade walked a few steps down and looked up. "Good night," she said softly. 


End file.
